Impractical Revolutionaries
by Cee Ichor
Summary: Four lifelong friends, Alex, John, Herc and Laf are bored out of their minds when they stumble across the best show they have ever seen, where four people make complete fools of themselves in public. After marathoning the whole show, there's only one way to go from there. Doing it themselves. Modern AU, Rated T for coarse language. (Cover by Squid-Julie on DeviantArt)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Thanks for clicking on this fanfiction. This is my first one, so I don't even know if this'll be good, but I hope you have the patience to stay with me until I hopefully get better at writing.**

 **This is a modern AU based on the TV show "Impractical Jokers" where the Hamilsquad are lifelong friends who have the sole purpose of embarrasing each other.**

 **They agree on a task which they have to complete to stay in the game. If they fail, they get a strike. After four or five challenges, the person with the most strikes receive a punishment.**

 **Characters belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda.**

"Pass the remote". Alex requested to John. He stretched out his hand to him, who instead gave Alex the middle finger. "The remote is mine. We're watching this Turtle Documentary." He finalized to his three other friends on the couch. Alex figured as much.

 _It was worth a shot._ He said in his mind.

This cycle of Alex asking for the remote to change the channel and John flipping him off has been going on for 2 hours.

 _What happened to them?_

Here they were, in the middle of summer break, and they waste it sitting on the couch watching documentaries about turtles.

Alex was on the left side of the couch, with Herc plopped in the middle and John on the other side. Laf _was_ sitting on the armrest, but after a record three minutes of the documentary, he fell asleep and his body landed on Alex and his head on Herc, who ran his fingers through his hair with one hand and browsed 9GAG with his phone on the other.

Alex didn't have any entertainment aside from watching turtles procreate on the TV, with his laptop's battery drained from finishing his 51st essay in the past six months. Only John was staring intently at the screen.

He has had enough.

"You asked for this, Laurens." He shoved Lafayette off so he landed with his front side facing the floor, despite that, he was still fast asleep, actually snoring even louder.

Herc didn't even notice Laf was gone. He was still brushing the air where Laf's head was. He snickered and said in between laughs "Hey, have you guys seen this musical about a founding father? Ha! What a ridiculous idea!".

Meanwhile, Alex and John wrestled for control over the remote. "No fair! You guys chose what to watch for the last three days!" John complained as Alex tried to take away the remote from him.

"That was because we chose movies that were actually good! I know for a fact that you were about to put on that terrible Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie, until you opened the TV and decided that this stupid ass documentary was better than that shit!" Alex vented out his pent up anger. John looked really hurt. Alex was surprised when he actually let go of the remote.

"But, but I thought you guys loved turtles" John looked like a puppy that had been denied a treat. He looked down to the floor.

Alex supposed he _might_ have been a little rough with John.

"Aww, look, babe." Hamilton spoke in soothing tones while aggressively shove Herculese to the other side of the couch, so he sat beside Laurens and rubbed his back. "I'm sorry for saying those mean things about turtles. It's just that, you know, we're not as enthusiastic about them as you are."

John looked at him. "I'm sorry. I know, I just got carried away because they're so cool and awesome!"

They stared into each others eyes for a moment, and then looked away with blood rushing in their cheeks.

"Let's find a new show." Alex scrolled through the channels. He stopped on a show where four guys were taking turns giving powerpoint presentations. One of the slides was entitled "Is it ever ok to say 'Nice Titties?'. "The hell is this?" Alex furrowed his brow. He was interested in this show now. Soon John laughed along him. Herc finally decided to ditch his phone and decided to see what the show was all about, and his hearty laughter awoke Laf as he stretched on the floor, joined them on the couch and laughed so hard he fell on to the floor again.

"Yo, this is amazing, we should totaly do this." He proposed as one of the guys was trying to explain IPO and private equity in front of 50 businessmen and women having no idea what those are.

"I second that, _mon ami._ " Lafayette agreed. Alex checked the time. "Shit, we've stayed up until 5 am. I have to write another essay!" He disappeared behind the door to his room.

"Why does he write like he's running out of time?" Herc asked, amazed at how dedicated Alex is to work.

John sighed. "Ugh, tell me about it. Last summer, he took the pattern of assignments from the last 5 years, did all of them during the break, and did all of them again anyway 2 weeks before they were due."

"Alex is not human."

"If we really wanna do this show, we'll need the earpieces, the cameras, the monitors—"

"Shut your mouth, my friend, let us let our future selves handle that." Laf insisted.

And so they watched Impractical Jokers until they passed out from lack of sleep.

Except for Alex, he never sleeps.

 **A/N: Well, that was shit.**

 **Don't worry, it gets better the bext chapters when the show actually starts.**

 **One last thing, if some of my challenges are in the actual show, then please know it is unintentional. I've only seen about two episodes of the show so I might think an idea I come up with is original.**

 **Peace out.**


	2. Prologue Part 2

**A/N: Remember what I said at the end of the last chapter about the next one (this one) having the first challenge?**

 **Yeah...**

 **I realized there was some more plot that could be written. This chapter is another prologue. Sorry.**

 **The next chapter though will DEFINITELY have a challenge. I'll try to do the next chapter and upload it by later today or early tomorrow.**

 **Thanks to the three people who reviewed the first chapter! (At time of writing):**

 **Guest**

 **Candymouse22**

 **BriCat03**

 **Thanks for following and clicking on favorite and reviewing you beautiful people!**

 **PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END TOO! I wrote something important there.**

 **Characters belong to Lin-Manuel Miranda.**

Turns out 'leaving the problem to their future selves' wasn't such a terrible idea.

"Do you think this is enough?"

John scanned the things they bought from the electronics store. "We have two cameras, two monitors, twenty surveillance cameras, five earpieces in case we break one, four nine by six pieces of plywood, a saw, black paint and some Cheerios for me. It's definitely enough." Laurens reviewed the supplies before stuffing Cheerios in his mouth.

Lafayette whistled in appreciation. " _Impressionnant, mon ami._ Wheredid you get the money for this?" Laf's eyes widened. He frantically patted his waist for his wallet and sighed in relief when he saw that his money was in there.

Herc chuckled. "Actually..." Herc held up a credit card with a name etched in silver. It says that it belongs to one _Thomas Jefferson. "_ It's really easy to pickpocket Thomas and James' apartment and find his wallet while they're asleep and cuddling.

John spoke with his mouth still stuffed with the cereal. "That is messed up."

Herc retorted with "No Laurens, that is messed up." He gestured at John eating the whole box of Cheerios. "Good luck with Diabetes."

"Fuck off."

Alex groaned as he got off of his bed. He has slept for approximately 45 minutes. All he wanted was a nice hot coffee watching his new favorite show.

And then he saw the black cube.

Right outside the halls to their bedrooms, where the living room was _supposed_ to be were four walls of plywood painted black, with a shower curtain covering a rectangular hole which served as an entrance and exit to the black cube.

"I will murder everyone under there". He muttered under his breath.

He didn't murder anyone.

Murdering three manchildren and two actual children would have tarnished his reputation for best student at Kings College.

He found his three lifelong friends and two kids he didn't know under the curtain. Laf and Herc were staring at some monitors. John was talking to the kids while they sipped apple juice.

"Okay, Theo, Phillip, you know what you're gonna do, right?". The two nodded, still sipping apple juice. John smiled and ruffled the kids' hair and went up to Alex, who was speechless for the first time in his life. He stood there by the exit with an expression that was a mixture of anger and surprise. John was grinning as he approached.

"Glad you're awake Alex! This is cool, right? We used Jefferson's credit card to buy the supplies and we got these kids for free. The girl is Aaron's niece and the boy is Eliza's nephew. Laf says we're ready to start the show in ten minutes.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds, John because he was anticipating Alex' exciting and enthusiastic response.

Alex because he was thinking of the best places to bury John's body.

After those seconds of tension, Alex asked some quickfire questions but John shot back some answers just as fast.

"You make these kids work for free?"

"They don't mind. Eliza and Burr think they should get out more. They spend all their time reading and writing. Plus, each of them told me they are only really agreeing to this because they like each other, but the other doesn't know! Classic!"

That answer was satisfying enough. "Where did you get the money for this?"

"Jefferson's bank account."

"Why was it necessary to build this black room inside our living room of all places?"

"What, you want it in your room? They have black walls on the show."

 _Fair enough,_ Alex thought.

"How are you going to shoot the scenes out in the public?"

John had a smug expression on his face. "We've bought twenty other cameras, we can position them all over where where we want the monitors to see all the action. Are you done?"

Alex thought about it for a second. "If you weren't so cute I would strangle you. I was kidding when I said I wanted to do this. You understand Thomas can sue us right? These kids have better things to do than sit around and do camerawork. This is a stupid idea." Alex spoke calmly, but through gritted teeth.

John looked heartbroken. He looked down on the ground. "I mean, we can still do this with three people, I—I guess." He turned around and trudged to where Laf and Herc were about to finish the set up.

"Wait"

John turned around but he still looked real sad. "Yes, Alex?" He was expecting him to say some more reasons why this is a terrible idea, because he loves talking and being right, but instead he saw a smile tugging at the side of his lips.

"I didn't exactly say that I wasn't on board"

John lit up and jumped in delight. Both him and Alex went to over where Laf and Herc were.

Herc looked up from the monitors showing the park from different angles. He gave all of them an earpiece so they could communicate with each other. Everything looked ready.

"You guys prepared to shoot the greatest show that will ever be made?" Laf said confidently.

"You bet!"

"Let's get this show on the road!"

John nodded to Phillip and Theo, signaling to start.

They got into their positions while Phillip aimed the camera at them and Theo counted down.

"Three, Two, One, Action!"

 **Okay, the important thing I want you guys to know: PLEASE write suggestions for challenges and punishments in the reviews or message me if you would like to see a certain challenge be done. You'll be credited if you gave me the** **idea.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
